Last few seconds
by El loopy
Summary: What would you do Gene? Last few seconds on earth. Anything you want.' Well he could think of a few things... Galex. Oneshot.


**A/N Hope you enjoy this guys. Thank you Gail for proof-reading it =)**

* * *

Last few seconds

The red wine slid into the glass, smooth as silk. He forgot how many glasses this had made it. Alex sat across from him, though more slumped than sat; face resting in one delicate hand. He forgot how many she'd had too, lots more than him by the looks of it. She did look bloody tempting though, all relaxed, with those smouldering eyes focused unflinchingly on him. He didn't go in for that psycho babble but he could swear she was reading his thoughts and making it deliberately difficult for him to think about anything except her. Every move she made was suggestive. It was bloody annoying.

"Tell me, do you ever get lonely Gene?"

Bloody invasive questions. Too much wine and scotch to care.

"Gene Genie lonely?" he gave a slight shake of his head, looking into his scotch. "Too busy cleaning the streets of cockney filth and scum to get lonely." He paused, knowing she was looking at him with those intense bewitching orbs. Damn it. He wanted to tell her the truth. He didn't know whether to blame her more or the drink.

"Sometimes," he muttered shifting position uncomfortably; grabbing his scotch like it was an anchor. He found himself leaning closer to her conspiratorially. He cleared his throat. "But if I ever hear you repeat that I'll stamp on your pretty little head."

She smiled at him. It could be irritating that she saw right through him but the atmosphere was heady and muffled and irritation didn't seem to last long in it.

"Why can't I just enjoy the last few seconds of life? It doesn't all have to be about pain does it?"

"No," he answered definitely, and then, "what does?"

She was speaking in riddles again.

Her eyes were on him, intense and searching, lips quirking thoughtfully. Turning something over? Trying to figure him out?

"What would you do Gene? Last few seconds on earth, anything you want."

_Punching some smug jackass in the face before slamming him against the table and pouring a list of poisoned threats in the ear of the filth until that final glorious condemning confession forced past their lips. The feeling that he had brought justice about one last time would be a good one to end on. Alex leaning against the wall, eyes coolly watching the exchange, silently disagreeing with the method but exalted at the result. _

_Alex's eyes watching him…_

She moved her hand, shifting it back into her hair, tilting her head closer to him. Her eyes dropped to his lips. "Right now."

God give him strength. She was giving him an open invitation and he couldn't keep his eyes off her lips.

_Racing the Quattro down the streets. Feeling that smooth motion and the power under his gloved hands. Skidding it around a hairpin turn as he chased scum around the backstreets. He loved that car. To take it for one last spin with Alex in the seat next to him, her eyes wide, breathing fast, exhilarated._

He shifted. "What? Anything?" She nodded. "Right now?" Another slow nod.

"Right now," she confirmed.

His gaze travelled from her lips to her eyes and back.

_Slowly reaching across that small space between them, he placed his hand on her soft cheek. Leaning in, eyes on her lips, knowing hers were on his. Meeting her eyes, smouldering with heat and life and attraction. Tilting her head gently with his hand, watching her eyes slide shut and pausing teasingly for that fraction of a second before their lips touched. Drawing her closer to him until he could wrap his arms all the way around her in an unbreakable hold. Lingering in the soft newness of her lips before teasing her, deepening it, kissing her so passionately that his senses were swamped with her and her alone. In those last few seconds he would kiss her to the edge of endurance. _

"Say it," she whispered, leaning closer, knowing it.

The last few seconds on earth…he certainly wouldn't do what he was about to.

"I'm drunk and you're very drunk." He downed the last of his scotch and gathered his things.

"What are you doing?" she looked puzzled. Rightly so. He wasn't entirely sure himself.

"I'm doing the right thing…" Ah yes. That little bugger. "And _you_ should go to bed Bolly."

Sometimes he hated being the gentleman.


End file.
